Twin of Gremory
by Dr.HeadphoneActor
Summary: Rayeth Gremory is the twin brother of Rias. He is known to be a bit rebellious, but nonetheless he also a very strong [King] and everyday high school student and cafe worker. OCxHarem. Brother-complex Rias. FemSirzechs, Issei and Millicas. Young Grayfia.
1. Chapter 0: OC Info

**Twin of Gremory: OC's Info**

* * *

 **OC peerage members with OC Sacred Gears.**

 **Just to let the readers know, I'm going for a female Sirzechs, Issei and Millicas for...reasons.**

* * *

 **Name:** Rayeth Gremory

 **Position:** [King]

 **Nicknames:** Ray, Leader (By peerage members), Ray-sama (By Ravel), Ray-tan (By Serafall), Ray-kun (By Sienna and Setou), Ray-Ray (By Inori), Ray-chan (By Jeanne) Nii-sama (By Mikaela), The Red haired Prince of Kuoh, The Rebellious Child, Prince of Ruin, Crimson-Haired Lost Prince, Twin of Domination (Shared with Rias)

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Pure-blood Devil

 **Hair Colour:** Crimson-Red with Brown tips (From his Mothers side)

 **Eye Colour:** Blue-Green

 **Likes:** Silence, family and friends, his peerage, travelling, reading.

 **Dislikes:** Most high-class devils, arrogance, those who discriminate.

 **Personality:** Rayeth is a calm, composed and well-mannered individual. He dislikes most high-class devils and he can have a bit of a rebellious attitude, which he is not afraid to speak his mind. Rayeth also dislikes getting unnecessary attention from other people.

Rayeth can be very intimidating and cold around others at times, but nonetheless, he is genuinely kind, caring and shows an act of responsibility. Rayeth also has a tendency to travel a lot without informing his family.

 **Affiliations:** 72 Pillars, Gremory Clan (Heir), Kuoh Academy (Third-year), Occult Research Club (Member), Red Queen Café (Manager).

 **Relatives:** Rias Gremory (Twin sister), Sienna Lucifer (Older Sister), Lord Gremory (Father), Venelana Gremory (Mother), Mikaela Gremory (Younger Sister), Sairaorg Bael (Cousin).

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **Power of Destruction:** Like Sienna and Rias, Rayeth has also inherited the Power of Destruction. A type of demonic energy that allows him to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease.

He is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of his attack.

 **Forms:**

 **Conquering Divide:** Rayeth is able to mold his Power of Destruction into any shape as parts for his body. Let it be to take form of a claw, his legs coated, or wings.

 **Gazing Serpent:** Rayeth is able to form his Power of Destruction into one or multiple serpents to attack his targets.

 **Aborting End:** This type of form is Rayeth's so called "last resort". He is able to release all of his power to create one huge explosion that could take out an entire city or further if he wanted to. Rayeth can only use it if the situation becomes too much of those around him.

* * *

 **Abilities:**

 **Hand-to-hand Combat:** Rayeth's most primary style of fighting is mostly hand-to-hand combat. He would sometimes use the Conquering Divide to give him extra strength when in combat.

 **Demonic Power:** Rayeth has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. He is also shown to be at least somewhat proficient in the use of spells, healing, teleportation by magic circle, and others.

 **Expert Tactician:** Rayeth has proven himself to be an excellent tactician and has saved his team along with others many times due to his profound intellect and ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly.

 **Alchemy:** Rayeth has learned to use alchemy from Ajuka when he worked as his apprentice. He is the first and only Gremory family member to learn alchemy.

 **Empathy:** Rayeth was born with the ability of Empathy. He is able to read the emotions, feelings and aura of other people by just one look at them. This is the very reason why he grew his rebellious attitude once he saw the negative feelings of most high-class citizens.

* * *

 **History:** Rayeth is the son and third child of the Gremory family. As a child, Rayeth was once naive and trusting around other people. But once he discovered his ability of Empathy, and saw the negative feelings around other high-class devils and his rebellious side grew.

He along with Rias became the heir after their sister, Sienna, became the Satan Lucifer, losing her right as heir to the house. But, Rayeth has no intention of becoming heir and believes that Rias is more fitting to take the position.

He has entered the Kuoh Academy with his sister and is a member of the Occult Research Club. Rayeth also works as a café shop manager and owner, called The Red Queen Café.

* * *

 **Name:** Inori Amamiya

 **Position:** [Queen]

 **Age:** 15

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

 **Hair Colour:** Snow White

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Likes:** Sleeping, Sewing, Rayeth, her peerage members, friends and family, cute things.

 **Dislikes:** Bad people, those she cares about getting hurt.

 **Personality:** Inori is very calm, almost to the point of always seeming tired. She is kind and somewhat of a ditz but with minor sadistic tendencies. Inori is very laid back and it is impossible to tell what she is thinking at any given time and is usually hard to have a casual conversation with.

Inori makes friends very easily due to her relaxed and caring nature. Inori has a habit of giving other people nicknames or pet names.

When Inori is in her [Balance Breaker] form, she becomes very sadistic and cold, causing trauma for everybody, friend or foe alike. Due to this extreme sadistic streak, Inori is referred as "The Ultimate Sadistic Ice Queen".

 **Affiliations:** Rayeth Gremory Group, Kuoh Academy (First-year), Occult Research Club (Member), Red Queen Café (Employee).

* * *

 **Sacred Gear:**

 **Frozen Heartbeat:** [Frozen Heartbeat] grants the ability using ice. They are able to freeze their targets and use various ice attacks. The physical appearance of [Frozen Heartbeat] is a white leather choker with a heart shaped diamond around the users neck.

 **Winter Empress:** This is Inori's [Balance Breaker] form. Once activated, her entire personality and appearance drastically changes to an older woman with very strong sadistic desires. Inori's ability of ice increases using it to torture her targets or as she likes to call them, prey.

She is the first of Rayeth's peerage to unlock her [Balance Breaker] but must have Rayeth's permission to use it due to her violent transformation.

* * *

 **Abilities:**

 **Magic Expert:** Inori has shown herself to be skilled in the use of magic with her and Rayeth being the top magic specialists in the peerage. She has been shown to be able to use magic to strengthen the power of her defense by focusing on the Rook trait of her [Queen] piece. Also due to her gaining the [Bishop] power through her [Queen] piece, it's presumed that she is one of most talented in the use of magic within the group.

 **Enhanced Strength and Defense:** As a [Queen], Inori possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the [Rook] trait of her [Queen] piece, but due to Inori never resorting to physical confrontations, it's unknown how her physical prowess compares to Setou.

 **Enhanced Speed:** As a [Queen], Inori also has the [Knight] speed enhancement through her [Queen] piece though as Inori primarily uses magic in fights it's unknown if she is as fast as Toma, Jeanne or not.

 **High Demonic Power:** Despite being a Reincarnated Devil, Inori show great potential in demonic powers where she is on par with Rayeth. Inori's prowess is acknowledged to be the strongest member of the peerage right behind Rayeth.

* * *

 **Name:** Haru Aoyama

 **Position:** [Rook]

 **Age:** 17

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

 **Hair Colour:** Blonde

 **Eye Colour:** Turquoise

 **Likes:** Music, having fun, his peerage members, girls.

 **Dislikes:** Spicy foods, Rin using her Sacred Gear on him.

 **Personality:** Haru is an upbeat, cheerful, and outgoing young man who at most of times enjoys having fun. He comes off to be a bit perverted at times and earning him illusions from Rin.

 **Affiliations:** Rayeth Gremory Group, Kuoh Academy (Second-year), Occult Research Club (Member), Red Queen Café (Employee).

* * *

 **Sacred Gear** :

 **Sonic Minimum:** [Sonic Minimum] grants the user the ability of sound and lightspeed movement. They are able to move in high speeds and give off powerful sonic attacks and screeches on their targets. They are also good with navigation. The physical form of the [Sonic Minimum] takes the appearance of a pair of headphones.

Haru is very reliable in combat and he is one of fastest members of Rayeth's peerage and also one of the fastest [Rooks].

* * *

 **Abilities:**

 **Demonic Power:** Haru has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells.

 **Sound Navigation:** Haru has the ability to navigate anything through sound.

 **Enhanced Strength and Defense:** Haru boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the [Rook]. He can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With his defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of him, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil.

* * *

 **Name:** Rin Kurosaki

 **Position:** [Bishop]

 **Age:** 16

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Eye Colour:** Black (Normal) Red (Using Sacred Gear)

 **Likes:** Reading, Silence, Rayeth, her peerage members, cute things.

 **Dislikes:** Idiots, perverts, noisy places, admitting that she likes cute things.

 **Personality:** Rin is shown to be very cold and silent at most times. She enjoys reading and very silent places. She along with Inori likes anything that is cute, but openly denies it if someone catches her in the act.

 **Relatives:** Setou Kurosaki (Brother), Unnamed birth parents (Unknown)

 **Affiliations:** Rayeth Gremory Group, Kuoh Academy (Second-year), Occult Research Club (Member), Red Queen Café (Employee).

* * *

 **Sacred Gear:**

 **Masquerade Deceiver:** The [Masquerade Deceiver] grants the user the ability to use illusions on the targets mind. Rin's [Sacred Gear] doesn't appear to have a physical appearance, but they are located from her eyes when they change from black to red.

* * *

 **Abilities:**

 **Demonic Power:** Rin has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells.

 **Magic Talent** : Befitting of her status as a [Bishop], Rin is shown to have skills and knowledge in magic, excelling in human magic used by Magicians.

* * *

 **Name:** Toma Nanase

 **Position:** [Knight]

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

 **Hair Colour:** Blondish-White with Orange fringe.

 **Eye Colour:** Grey (Left eye) Wears an Eyepatch on the right.

 **Likes:** Cooking, relaxing, friends and family, his peerage members.

 **Dislikes:** Most high-class devils, arrogance, discriminating, those who judge his cooking.

 **Personality:** Toma has sort of a cool guy-like personality. He laid back, calm, and loyal to his [King] and peerage members. Along with Rayeth, Toma also has a disliking towards other high-class devils. He can be cocky and show a hint of recklessness at times, but is very reliable in combat.

 **Relatives:** Unnamed birth parents (Deceased).

 **Affiliations:** Rayeth Gremory Group, Kuoh Academy (Third-year), Occult Research Club (Member), Red Queen Café (Employee).

* * *

 **Sacred Gear:**

 **False Shadow:** [False Shadow] grants the user to use any shadow based attacks or form weapons. The user is able to hide among other shadows and reappear as either for transportation or stealth attacks. If the user is able to use it during the night, their abilities become much even more stronger. The appearance of [False Shadow] are tattoos.

* * *

 **Abilities:**

 **Demonic Power:** Toma has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells.

 **Master Weaponry** : Since Toma is able to create any shadow based weapon, he is immensely skilled. Combined with his speed, he is able to dominate most of his opponent.

 **Stealth:** Toma is able to use stealth tactics when in combat.

 **Enhanced Speed** : As a [Knight], Toma possesses superhuman speed.

* * *

 **Name:** Setou Kurosaki

 **Position:** [Pawn (4 piece)]

 **Age:** 16

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Eye Colour:** Forest Green

 **Likes:** Animals, being outdoors, his peerage members, relaxing.

 **Dislikes:** Being indoors for to long, animal abuse.

 **Personality:** Setou is the exact opposite of his sister, Rin. Setou is very kindhearted and an upbeat young man. He likes animals and enjoys being outdoors rather than indoors. Setou also has a tendency to befriend anyone he meets.

 **Relatives:** Rin Kurosaki (Sister), Unnamed birth parents (Unknown).

 **Affiliations:** Rayeth Gremory Group, Kuoh Academy (Second-year), Occult Research Club (Member), Red Queen Café (Employee).

* * *

 **Sacred Gear:**

 **Brigade of the Wild:** [Brigade of the Wild] grants the user any traits/characteristics from any animal or mythical creature as for attacks and enhancements. Like using a cheetahs speed, strength of a bull, a chameleons camouflage and much more. But the user must come in physical contact with the animal to gain new traits. The [Bridge of the Wild] takes the appearance of a small circular wooden medallion around the users neck.

* * *

 **Abilities:**

 **Demonic Power:** Setou has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells.

 **Promotion:** Being a [Pawn], Setou can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a [Queen], [Rook], [Knight] or [Bishop]. Setou commonly use the [Knight] trait to increase his speed or use the [Rook] trait to increase his attacks.

 **Animal Communication:** Setou has shown to be able to understand a wide array of animals and mythical creatures.

* * *

 **Red Queen Café:** Red Queen is a small neighborhood café and the base of operations for Rayeth and his group. Rayeth happens to be both the owner and manager of the establishment and holds a great amount of responsibility and regard to it.

* * *

 **Peerage Members:**

 **King:** Rayeth Gremory

 **Queen:** Inori Amamiya

 **Rook:** Haru Aoyama, (Open)

 **Bishop:** Rin Kurosaki, Ravel Phenex

 **Knight:** Toma Nanase, Jeanne

 **Pawn:** Setou Kurosaki [4 piece], (Open)

* * *

 **AN: And this has been the OC profiles.**

 **The backstory of the other OC's will be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **As a reminder I'm going for a female Issei, Sirzechs and Millicas in this story.**

 **And if you're wondering, yes Rias will have a brother-complex in this story.**

 **Open to suggestions to fill in the other peerage positions for Rayeth, so please tell me who you want to place.**

* * *

 **Next chapter will be updated.**

 **Review and tell me what you think. (^.^)**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of the Red King**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for the favs/follows/reviews since the release, really appreciate it.**

 **And I would like to apologize for the VERY long delay since the first publish of Twin of Gremory. I had a LOT of things that I had to do during summer and also the additional school work.**

 **I hope the first chapter of the story makes it up for the delays and please enjoy reading.**

* * *

 _"I was once a naive child who basically trusted anyone..._

 _But after I 'saw' their true feelings..._

 _I began to despise those who would take advantage of my family and others..._

 _I grew to be rebellious because of their ideals, ambitions and their idiotic greed for power..._

 _I will become someone who is fair and just to others and show them that they are not some damn dog on a leash..._

 _This my- No, our story..."_

 _- **Rayeth Gremory.**_

* * *

 _ **(Gremory Estate) (Underworld)**_

It was a great morning in the underworld today. The sky's were green, the birds were chirping and inside the Gremory mansion was a 10 year old boy with crimson-red hair with brown tips.

From inside of his room, the boy was sleeping very peaceful and nothing could disturb that...

"Onii-chhhhaaannn~!"

...Okay, except for that.

* * *

 _ **(With Rias)**_

Running through the corridors of the mansion, there was a small 10-year old girl with long crimson-red hair with blue-green eyes. She was wearing a bright ruby-red dress with frills, and black coloured shoes.

This was Rias Gremory.

As the young Devil dashed her way through the halls, she completely had one thing and one only in her mind.

Today was her birthday!

Oh! And it wasn't just her birthday only. Nope, this was also another child's birthday.

That's right! Today was the birthday celebration of twins Rayeth and Rias Gremory!

Rias sped up rather quickly through halls and passing by every Gremory staff member who greeted her.

The young girl just ignored their greetings and kept on moving.

She wasn't rude really, she was actually very polite and well-mannered, she was only focused on waking up her twin so that she could spend time with him real early before their party.

She also planned to make Rayeth part of her peerage and give him a very 'special' gift.

And no it's not like 'that' you pervs!

...Well not yet anyway.

*Ahem!* Let me explain.

Over the course of the years, the twins would always do everything together.

And I mean EVERYTHING together.

And again, it's not like 'that' you damn pervs!

But that is until Rayeth developed a certain habit of wandering off somewhere without telling anyone.

But none the less, he would always be beside his twin sister. Even when if she's angry with him for leaving without her.

And speaking of Rias, since both she and Rayeth were very close to each other, the young girl sort of developed a brother-complex.

This resulted in Rias being very possessive of her brother.

And I mean VERY possessive.

This first happened when both twins were strolling around the Underworld and it just so happened that a group of girls, about the twins age, were eyeing on Rayeth.

That did not please the female twin as she found a gardening hose lying around on the streets and used it against the other girls who saw her brother as eye-candy.

And after chasing away a few other girls who were eyeing on Rayeth, Rias came to conclusion that no other girl, except herself obviously, would come near Rayeth as she wants to claim him for herself.

Heck, she wouldn't even allow him to add female members to his peerage due to known males to have harems in them.

So she hatched a plan to make Rayeth part of her peerage.

Now back to where we were at...

As the young Gremory girl approached her twin brothers bedroom door, without knocking first, she barged right in and ran right beside a king sized bed.

"Onii-chan, get up! Today's our birthday! C'mon get up!" The red headed girl chirped excitedly, tugging the sheets of her brothers bed.

"..." That was the response that Rias got.

Utter silence.

Rias started puffing her cheeks out angrily, but yet cutely. Rias began tugging the sheets even harder as she tried wake up her twin.

"Onii-chan! Wake up already! We're supposed to spend this day together!" She exclaimed.

At one final pull on the sheets, they were finally removed only to reveal a boy with crimson-red hair with brown tips.

Rias widened her eyes as she saw that her brother wasn't alone.

A beautiful woman in her early twenties, with shoulder length crimson red hair was lying beside Rayeth holding onto his small body as a hugging pillow.

And another noticeable thing about the woman is...

She's completely naked.

This was Sienna Lucifer, formerly known as Gremory.

Rias started glaring at her older sisters sleeping form, as Sienna held her brothers head closer to her rather large bust.

Like Rias, Sienna also has a brother complex for her brother.

And let's just say the two would a very 'friendly' competition with each other no matter where they were.

"Onee-chan! What are you doing with, Onii-chan?!" Rias angerly demanded.

Sienna groggily opened her eyes viewing her younger sister glaring holes at her. Sienna slightly shrugged her off and cuddled her younger brothers head into her large bosom, which made the female twin fume in anger.

"Ara, Rias-chan. Please don't be so loud or else Ray-kun will wake up." Sienna said, which made Rias fume even more for dodging her question.

"Don't 'don't be so loud' with me! Why are you in Onii-chan's room?!"

"Isn't it obvious? It's Ray-kun's birthday and I want him to see me when he first wake's up. And then I'm planning on spending the day with him before he receives his [Evil Pieces]." Sienna explained which made Rias think her plan would be ruined.

"You can't! I was planning to spend the day with Onii-chan! And it's my birthday too! Plus he won't be getting his [Evil Pieces] because he will be part of my peerage!" Rias stated.

Sienna raised an eyebrow at the statement, but quickly grinned knowing that her younger sister did not think of how e _xactly_ she was going to get Rayeth to be part of her peerage.

"Oh? Then me tell, Rias-chan, Exactly _how_ are you planning even convince Ray-kun to _join_ your peerage when he will have a peerage of his own." Sienna expected her sisters reaction to take things down south, but Rias was grinning devilishly. (no pun intended)

"It's quiet obvious, Onee-chan. I will have Onii-chan join me by using my super twin sister cuteness! And then, Onii-chan will be begging me join my peerage! And once he does, we'll be cuddling each other, going on dates, get married and...and..." Rias immediately started thinking about...things...that a mere ten year old shouldn't. And as proof of that, the little red head had a wide blush across from face with steam rising from her head. She was giggling pervertedly of the 'things' she and her brother would do.

Call her naive, yes. But hey, she's ten what would you expect? Plus she's going to have one of her teenage hormones in three-years. But...Ya think she went by to quickly on the subject.

Sienna sweatdropped from Rias' proclaimtion but quickly took notice that her younger brother was starting to stir awake. Slowly leaning towards her brother near his earlobe.

"Ara, Good morning, Ray-kun." She whispered into his ear.

"Mmmm? Nee-san..." Rayeth said tiredly which made his twin cut off her intimate thoughts and jumped right onto her brother for a hug.

"Onii-chan! Good morning!" The female chirped happily.

"*Yawn~* Morning, Rias." Rayeth said getting a large bright smile in return.

"Ne ne, Onii-chan! Do you know what day it is?" Rias questioned excitedly as Rayeth rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm...? No, I don't think so...Is it something special?" He asked. Rias puffed out her cheeks out when her twin forgot it was their birthday. Sienna only giggled at his confusion.

"Of course it's special, Ray-kun. Today is yours and Rias-chan's birthday!" Sienna responded which Rayeth widened his eyes slowly in realization.

'Oh right...It is...Then that means _they_ will be coming over, huh?' Rayeth thought bitterly at the mention of _them._

Only about three-years ago, Rayeth was once a naive boy who basically trusted anyone with a smile. He was once an active and cheerful child. But all of that changed once he discovered his ability to feel other people's emotions, empathy.

At first to say, Rayeth was both confused and scared once he felt the emotions of other people around him for the first time. When he confronted his parents and sister about this, they were quite shocked to know that their son and brother had the ability to read the emotions of others.

Overall time, Rayeth had gotten used to his new ability and quickly became adapted into using it. He soon learned that the 'smiles' that people were giving him were merely fake, pacifically from High-class Devils. Rayeth felt disgusted once he felt the emotions the high-class society.

Their greed, lust, and desire for power. All for to accomplish just to 'befriend' a naive little boy who trusted anyone and for them to use for their own selfish desires once he grew in the future. All because he was the brother of the current Lucifer.

Traits of a Devil, yes. But Rayeth couldn't tolerate that those bastards tried to use him and Rias just because they were Sienna's siblings and for them to gain her approval of their own damned needs.

But what he really resented about them the most, was the incident that happened over a year ago. And Rayeth quickly despised them even further for their own damn lack of responsibilities as [Kings].

"Mou~! How could you forget a day like this?! We've been talking about this for weeks with Sona and you forget?!" Rias exclaimed.

"Now now, Rias-chan. Your brother must be still tired from last night. After all, he and Ajuka-kun have been working hard on whatever they were making." Sienna said.

To explain to what Sienna said, I'll keep it short. Rayeth happens to be an apprentice for Ajuka Beelzebub. The creator of the [Evil Pieces] and the Rating Game. Rayeth first became Ajuka's apprentice when he took an interest in learning alchemy. Rayeth would take every lesson that Ajuka gave by the book and needless to say, the man became shocked and impressed with Rayeth's quick learning and his use of alchemy so easily.

After finally readjusting his eyes, Rayeth finally came into the sight of his older sister bare naked on his bed.

"Um, Nee-san? Why are you naked...? Wait! How the heck did you get in here?! I locked my door last night!" Rayeth shouted with a blush spread across his face, which Sienna giggled to.

"Ara? You're realizing this now? Well to answer your question of how I got in here is because I used my magic to unlocked the doors to your room. And to why am I naked you ask? Well, you know how I don't like to sleep with my clothes on when I'm cuddling with you or in general. It gets to hot. Okaa-sama does it, Obaa-sama once done it, and I wouldn't be surprised if Rias-chan or Mikaela-chan started doing it as well." Sienna said.

Oh how right you are Sienna. How right you are.

Rayeth's face started to heat up again, and Rias was glaring at her sister for sleeping with her twin. Though in her mind, cuddling naked with Rayeth in bed was not a bad idea.

In the future Rias. In the future.

"Now since you're finally awake Ray-kun, how about we take a shower together? Then have a nice breakfast in the dining room and after we do something together, just the two of us." She whispered out the last part into his ear. Rias was already again fuming in anger at her older sister. The female twin immediately wrapped herself around her brothers arm and pulled him close while glaring at Sienna.

"No, you can't! Onii-chan is going to spend time with me! So do something else, baka-onee!" Rias yelled which made Sienna twitch an eyebrow. Sienna grabbed Rayeth's other arm and pulled as well.

"Ara ara, Rias-chan. This is my only time I get to spend with Ray-kun alone. Besides, can't you hang out with Sona-chan instead?" She protested but Rias tugged back onto Rayeth's arm.

"No! It's our birthday, so Onii-chan will want to spend time with me!" Rias argued.

"But I'm pretty sure that Ray-kun would like to spend his time with a mature older women."

Mature, not so much.

Older...

"Why would he want to spend time with an Obaa-san?!"

And Rias made the shots. Sienna's eyebrow twitched violently for being called 'Obaa-san'.

The sisters got into a heated argument while playing tug of war with our young protagonist, who looks like he was going to be pulled in half. Luckily he was saved by someone when they pulled onto the sisters ears...

Hard.

"Sienna-sama, Rias-sama, I must ask that you ceased this argument at once." Said a young females voice.

She looked about to be a beautiful young woman appearing to be seventeen years of age, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She is seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head.

This was Grayfia Lucifuge. Sienna's [Queen] and Head Maid of the Gremory household.

And from what emotion that Rayeth could feel from Grayfia right now was sheer utter annoyance. She was giving the two girls a stern look while pulling onto their earlobes while they were crying out in pain.

"Itai itai! Grayfia-chan! Please let go of my ear!" Sienna cried out.

"Itai! Grayfia-onee-chan! Let go!" Rias followed.

"You two have been causing a commotion inside of the mansion that is disturbing the other workers. And you, Sienna-sama are supposed to take this seriously since this day is important for both Rayeth-sama and Rias-sama. Take your role as a Maou seriously. And you, Rias-sama cannot be bickering with your sister since you are to be ready for you and your brothers coming party." She said sternly while still gripping their ears.

"I know, Grayfia-chan! But I wanted to spend time with Ray-kun before the party! Can't you let this one slide?!"

"Yeah, Grayfia-onee-chan! I want to spend time with Onii-chan!"

"You will both do so _after_ you have finished getting ready. Now come along, we must prepare." She said as she dragged the two girls along with anime tears stream down their eyes. As soon as Grayfia was near the door, she turned around to face Rayeth and gave him a small bow.

"I apologize what has happened here in your room, Rayeth-sama."

"No, it's fine. I've sort of gotten used to their constant bickering, Grayfia-nee-san." Rayeth said as Grayfia gave a nod in response.

"Very well. Please be ready to head downstairs with others soon." She said as Rayeth gave a nod.

"Oh and happy birthday day, Rayeth-kun." She finished as she left the room with Rayeth smiling at the retreated form of Grayfia.

Rayeth quickly got out of his bed and walked right to his dresser. He really didn't like the other maids putting his clothes on for him because it was really embarrassing. It took a LOT of convincing that he could do it on his own.

Rayeth unbuttoned his nightshirt and glanced at the mirror in front of him. There was a large scar mark on the side of his body and Rayeth tightened his hand into a fist as he remembered the incident that almost got him and Rias killed.

Once the young Devil protagonist was finished changing, he took one final look in the mirror of his choice of attire.

Rayeth was wearing a crimson red dress shirt with a black vest and a white necktie. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pants and matching shoes to go with it. His messy hair was fixed up and his blue-green shined in the lights.

Simple, yet good looking don't ya think?

* * *

 _ **(With Rayeth)**_

After Rayeth exited out of his room and downstairs, he was greeted at the sight of his parents, sisters and his two childhood friends, Sona Sitri and Ravel Phenex.

Sona looked about the same age as the twins. She was wearing a pair of red glasses and she has a black styled bob cut hair with violet eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with white shoes.

Ravel looked much younger than the rest of the three. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place with dark blue eyes. She wore a light pink dress with black dress shoes.

As the three girls were having a conversation, the female twin caught her eyes on her brother as he decended down the stairs.

"Onii-chan!" She yelled as she quickly ran up to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday, Rayeth-kun." His mother, Venelana, said as she was holding his little sister, Mikaela, in her arms.

"Haphy birday, Onii-tawn!" She said cutely.

"Happy birthday, Ray." His father, Lord Gremory, said as well.

"Thank you, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Mikaela-chan." He said as he got a smile and a nod from his parents and very cute giggle from Mikaela.

"Happy birthday, Rayeth-kun." Sona said blushing at Rayeth's appearance.

"Happy birthday, Ray-sama." Ravel followed as well with a blush.

Rias narrowed her eyes at the two female Devils. It was no secret that they both had a crush on the male twin and whilst along with Rias having a huge rivalry.

"Thank you, Sona-chan, Ravel-chan. You two look really pretty with those dresses on." Rayeth complimented as Sona and Ravel's face turned even more red which made little Rias fume.

"T-thank you, R-rayeth-kun." Sona stuttered as she tried to regain her composure.

"Y-yes. Thank you for the compliment, R-ray-sama." Ravel joined.

"Though, I am a little jealous of you two. You get to receive your [Evil Pieces] while I have I to wait a few more months for mine." Sona said with a sigh.

"Well I am quite fine with it myself as I am to be Ray-sama's to-be-soon [Bishop]." She said proudly which made Rias twitch in anger.

It was true of what she was saying. Long story short, both she and Rayeth met each other once when her mother went to visit his. The two befriended one another and things went by quickly as Ravel promised to be Rayeth's future [Bishop].

"Well you don't have to worry, Sona-chan. It's only a few months before you receive your pieces. And once you do, I know you will make an excellent [King]." Rayeth said whilst a red face of Sona. He then turned to Ravel.

"And Ravel, I will be counting on you once you become my [Bishop]." Rayeth said while getting a nod in return.

"Thank you, Rayeth-kun." She said as she adjusted her glasses.

"You have my word that I will be very reliant to you, Ray-sama."

"Yeah! Once you have your full set, Sona. Onii-chan and I won't be holding back in the [Rating Game] against you!" The little red head said puffing out her small chest.

Once Sona and Ravel picked up the words 'Onii-chan and I', they knew that little red still didn't give up on her so called 'plan'.

"*Sigh* You're _still_ on that, Rias." Sona sighed.

"Yes, Rias-sama. You know once Ray-sama touches the [King] piece, it's all over."

"I have no idea what you mean?" Rias 'innocently' tilted her head and put a finger on her chin as both girls twitched an eyebrow.

It didn't take a second for Rayeth to read what feelings the girls were having. Both Sona and Ravel were irritated. And Rias was plotting. So he slightly shrugged it off.

"Now children, how about we have some breakfast while we wait for the party to be set up." Venelana said which the kids gave a nod and Mikaela cheered in response. While everyone was heading straight for the dining hall, they didn't notice from behind that Rias was scheming her plans.

'I have to make sure that Onii-chan DOES'NT touch his [King] piece. I just need to be alone with him and then I can use my [Queen] on him. Once that's done, Onii-chan will be part of MY peerage! Ehehehe~' She mentally schemed with a giggle.

But what Rias didn't know was that Rayeth had his own plans in mind. He also couldn't help but feel a slight shiver down his spine.

* * *

 _ **(Much Later)**_

As the four young Devils sat together near the wide garden area and were a having a nice chat, they were approached by Grayfia.

"Rayeth-sama, Rias-sama, Sona-sama, Ravel-sama. I am here to inform you that the preparations for the party have just finished and the guests have arrived. Sona-sama, Ravel-sama, your parents have asked for your return immediately before Rayeth-sama and Rias-sama can make their appearance." Grayfia informed while getting a multiple nods in return.

When both Sona and Ravel left the twins alone to meet their parents, Rayeth and Rias stood in front of the two large doors in front of them. As they waited an announcer was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present, Sir Rayeth and Lady Rias Gremory!"

The maids slowly opened the double doors presenting the Gremory Twins to the crowd. As they applauded, the twins entered the large decorated ballroom with many of their friends, family, relatives and guests were scattered.

Rias was hiding her anger because a few girls were looking at her twin in interest and lust. Though she didn't miss the light scowl on Rayeth as he was narrowing his eyes at said nobles. Once he entered the room, he immediately felt their emotions. Needless to say, some were genuinely kind, but the others he wanted to blast their faces off. Rias frowned at her brother because she knew his resentment towards the other high-class Devils, including the incident.

The female twin lightly grabbed her brothers hand to calm him down and successfully got his attention. He turned his head to Rias as the girl slowly shook her at Rayeth. Rayeth stared at his sister for only a few seconds then slowly took a deep breath to calm himself. As he finished, Rayeth gave his twin a thankful smile which Rias returned her own. But he still couldn't pass off the damn emotions of the nobles that Rayeth was feeling.

As the twins were walking down to the stage towards the Four Great Maous, both Sienna and Grayfia were grateful for Rias in calming down Rayeth. They knew that he felt their emotions as he came in the room and the scowl from before was proof of that. They both love him and wanted to help, but they had their duties as Maou and [Queen] to look after their people. Even if some of them are arrogant, power hunger assholes.

When the twins finally stopped in front of the stage, Sienna gave them a smile and spoke.

"Rias and Rayeth Gremory, I would like to first wish you a very happy birthday to both of you and to your new roles as the next heirs of the Gremory household." She said as everyone applauded. Once the clapping died, a man with green slicked back styled hair spoke this time.

"As you two already know, you will be receiving your [Evil Pieces] handed by us. You may use these pieces to reincarnate other species as Devils. They are based on the game of chess. King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn. And as test of strength, you may use your peerage to combat others in the Rating Game." The man named Ajuka, Rayeth's teacher, explained.

"And as to why we are giving them to you is because we believe of the amazing goals and achievements you will bring to your peerage." Said the pigtailed black haired girl named Serafall cheerfully.

"And to your future success as heirs and [Kings] of the Gremory clan." Sienna finished.

While out of the three of them, Falbium Asmodeus only yawned tiredly.

Both Sienna and Ajuka came down the stage with two black cases in their hands. They stopped in front of the twins and placed their hands on top of the cases.

"Rias and Rayeth Gremory. May we present you, your [Evil Pieces]." The twins slowly widened their eyes as the Maous lifted the tops off and presented sixteen different chess pieces.

Rayeth looked at his new pieces and noticed they were different...

"Um, Ajuka-sensei? Why are mine black when they're supposed to red?" Rayeth asked as he got a small chuckle from his teacher.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that, my apprentice. I created these pieces specifically for you and your future servants. They are specially enhanced [Evil Pieces] that are ten times more stronger than any regular [Evil Piece] that I have ever created." He explained.

"What makes them more special?" He asked as his teacher gave another chuckle.

"That is a surprise, Rayeth-kun."

"Now both of you, please touch the [King] piece and you will officially become a high-class Devils." Sienna said. Though going through her mind, Sienna couldn't help but feel she was supposed to remember something...

Gah! Grayfia really gave her a pounding lecture on 'how to be a proper Maou' that she forgot to remember something!

'My chance!' Rias thought.

When Rayeth was about to touch his [King] piece, he immediately stopped by hearing his twins voice.

"Ne, Onee-chan?" Rias voiced.

"Yes, Rias-chan?"

"Can we do this later? I want to eat some cake now. Please~!" She 'whined cutely' whilst she also drew the most dangerous weapon ever...

The dreaded puppy dog eyes.

For those who already knew of her 'plan', they only gave a long sigh and a irritated look. And for Rayeth, he could feel his sisters rising anticipation. And it wasn't for the cake.

Sienna was about this to respond, but Serafall beat her to it.

"Yeah! Can we have some cake now, Sie-chan? All this talking and standing around has made me hungry~!" Serafall whined as well as Sona only groaned in embarrassment.

Sienna looked between her sister and Serafall and once finished deciding, she only gave a long sigh.

"Very well. We will finish this after word. Now everyone! Please come around for those who wish to eat cake!" She said as she closed the case with Rias immediately grabbed it off her hands. The double doors immediately opened revealing six different chefs with six different cakes on a cart.

"Yaaay~! Cake time~!" Serafall cheered as she jumped off the stage and ran towards the chefs while Sona gave another groan.

While everyone was gathering around to get their own slice of cake, Rias noticed that Rayeth wasn't beside her anymore and the only one beside her was his teacher, eating a red velvet cake.

"Ajuka-san! Where did Onii-chan go?" She asked as he swallowed then responded.

"Hmmmm, I think it was when the chefs came in and Rayeth-kun left the room with his [Evil Pieces]."

When Ajuka said the words 'left the room', it meant that the little girl completely missed one certain trait of her brother...

His habit of going off somewhere without telling anyone.

"ONIIII-CCHHHAAANNN!" She screamed as she ran out the door to find her brother while leaving a confused Maou behind.

"...What was that about...?" He asked himself as he took another bite of his cake.

* * *

 _ **(Somewhere in the Underworld) (With Rayeth)**_

Somewhere in the woods of the Underworld, Rayeth was walking down the road filled with trees carrying the case of his [Evil Pieces] already far half way out of the Gremory Estate. How he got past the guards outside you ask? Well, let's just same they were sleeping on the job.

Rayeth honestly didn't want leave his family and friends during the party, but the emotions he's been getting from the other high-class Devils has set a fume on Rayeth, so he decided that he wanted to cool down have a walk outside of his own home. Plus he's been also getting VERY strange emotions from his twin.

Speak of his twin, Rayeth probably thought that Rias was looking for him because he left her behind unannounced...again. And he was probably going to have to make it up to her...again.

 _*RustleRustle*_

Rayeth stopped his thinking and paused right where he stood. Glancing at a bush right across from him, he instantly knew that someone was behind them because he could feel the emotions from behind the it and knew what they were.

Fear.

Not only that, he could feel dread, frustration, and panic coming from within those bushes.

Rayeth slowly took a few steps towards the bush but...

"Uawgh!"

"Oof!"

Something or mainly someone, came out of the bushes and collided with Rayeth, causing the two to fall to the ground along with Rayeth's case with his [Evil Pieces] inside which fell out of his hands and opened.

Rayeth gave only a small groan in pain and trailed his eyes to find a blonde haired girl. Not only that, but her clothes were covered in blood and were completely ripped and dirty. Rayeth couldn't help but sense something different about the girl, and it confirmed that she wasn't a Devil.

'A...Human?...But why is a human doing here in the Underworld of all places?...And this feeling...It feels like holy energy is coming from this girl.' He thought as the girl gave a small groan.

When the girl regained her composure, she noticed that she was on top of a boy about her age. The girl couldn't held back a blush as she looked right at his blue-green eyes.

"H-hey, are you alright?" Rayeth asked. The girl was about to respond, but there was another rustling noise in the bushes. The girl widened her in fright and quickly got off Rayeth and tried to run but unfortunately fell again due to her legs being injured. Rayeth rushed over to the girl in concern and kneeled right beside her.

"Hey! Are you alright?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" He asked in worry.

"Well well, so this is where you ran off to you little brat!" A mans voice spat.

The two kids turned their heads and found four men cladded in armour with black cloaks. The girl started to tremble in fear and while Rayeth was narrowing his eyes at the four men in front of him.

'These guys...they're human as well. And judging by this magical energy their giving off, they must be magicians. But what do they want from this girl.' Rayeth thought as one of them noticed the boy.

"Oh? Well look what we have here boys, a little devil. Hey brat! If you know what's good for you, you'd best leave here now or else!" He threatened but Rayeth wasn't fazed at the slightest.

Rayeth was glaring at the man then looked at the girl who was trembling even more. Rayeth gently grabbed her hand which caused the shaking to reduce. She looked right at Rayeth and saw that he was giving her a warm gentle smile.

"Don't worry...I'll make sure that they don't touch you." He whispered gently as Rayeth stood up and got in front of the girl.

"I would like to ask? What are four human magicians doing here in the Underworld, trespassing in Gremory Territory? And on top of that, chasing this girl." Rayeth spoke coldly as killing intent was rising from him.

"Hahaha! Don't screw with us kid! Like we tell you!...But, since you asked politely, we were hired to find this girl and bring her back here to our boss." The man spoke.

"Yeah, so get the fuck out of our way brat or we'll have to kill you!" The other man shouted as a magic circle appeared in his hand.

Rayeth's killing intent was rising, he wasn't going to let these assholes take her.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. Because I'm not going to let you touch this girl!" He shouted in determination. The girl behind Rayeth was shocked and amazed that he wasn't intimidated by them, even when they much older than him.

"Tch! Don't say that we didn't warn you, kill him!" The leader shouted as one of them shot a lightning bolt towards Rayeth as the boy wasn't even moving.

 _*Boom!*_

A large booming sound was made with heeps of dust scattered, the four idiots grinned in satisfaction that they thought they got ride of Rayeth.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that..." Said the voice. The magicians widened their eyes in shock and even further what they saw.

As the smoke finally died down and in the clearing was Rayeth with his left arm stretched outward, which revealed that it turned into large claw covered with black flaming energy of power with red trims. And it was used to block the attack.

"W-what the fuck?!" One of them said shocked.

"H-how did he block that attack?!"

Rayeth was young, yes. But that doesn't mean he was defenseless. He learned how to control his Power of Destruction from his sister and mother. Was taught enhanced magic from Grayfia and...

"Gah?!" One of them gagged as Rayeth sped up to them and punched the guy with his claw knocking him out unconscious.

...Was one of the sparring partners of Sairaorg Bael.

"One down..." Whispered Rayeth as he coated his leg with his family's power and kicked another one to the side. Sending him crashing in the trees

"Two." Rayeth dodged an incoming lighting bolt that completely missed him.

"Damn brat! Stay still!" Exclaimed the man as he used a variety of lightning bolts fired at Rayeth, who dodged effortlessly in each one.

Rayeth turned his ability into a set of wings and used them to cover himself as a shield. His hands were coated in his power, which formed into serpents of energy. Rayeth shot the serpents out from hand then collided with the third magician, causing an explosion.

 _*Boom!*_

"Graaagh!" He screamed as he was sent flying.

"Three."

The girl from a far was amazed how strong he was and how he took out three men so easily and quickly. But she soon dreaded as the fourth man summoned out a magic circle, aimed directly at Rayeth.

"Watch out!" She cried out. The man fired an attack at Rayeth, who was slightly taken off guard and was blasted only to protected by his wings only little by an explosion.

'This guy can use explosive magic. Just great.' Rayeth mentally groaned.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE!"

Rayeth continuously dodged the explosions that were near him. He molded his power into multiple serpents and shot right at the magician.

The man intercepted by countering Rayeth's serpents with an explosion.

 _*Boom!*_

Rayeth's serpents exploded, forming a huge dust cloud. Rayeth was forced to cover himself from the dust which made him drop his guard. Rayeth was suddenly blown back by another explosion spell, which caused him to be sent flying.

"Gaaah!" Rayeth yelped as he landed on his back in pain.

'C-crap! Sairaorg-nii-san always told me to never let my guard!'

As the dust settled, the man walked right up and grabbed him by his collar with a ball of energy near his face.

"You little shit! You've done it now! I'm going to fucking ki- Graaahhh!" The man screamed in pain as he felt his leg being stabbed.

From below, the blonde haired girl came from out of nowhere used a sword of holy energy and stabbed the mans leg. She plunged the sword further down his leg and he was forced to go of Rayeth. The man backhanded the girls face, as he painfully pulled out the sword from his leg and tossed it aside. He soon gripped onto the girls throat, squeezing the life out of the child.

"You little bitch! I going to make you regret that with your life! Forget what the boss says! You're good as fucking dead!" He yelled as he kept pressing on the girls throat.

Rayeth was slowly trying to off the ground to save the girl. But from the earlier explosion, it was to say he was badly injured. But Rayeth quickly remembered something.

His [Evil Pieces].

He remembered earlier that his teacher said that his pieces were ten times stronger than any other [Evil Piece]. If he could touch his [King] piece and get more power, then would be able to save the girl.

Rayeth frantically turning head in different directions to search for his case. But that is until he found them right across from him. Rayeth quickly rushed for them and noticed the top was open, but they were still in intact. Rayeth quickly picked up his black [King] piece and it immediately sank into his chest.

Rayeth's eyes widened in complete shock as he felt a HUGE surge of power flow from within him.

'T-this kind of feeling...Sensei, what ever you did, I'm questioning why you gave these to me.' Rayeth's eyes turned cold as he saw the man still pressing his hands onto the girls throat as the girl was slowly giving away.

Rayeth slowly began to pick himself up with a dark crimson red aura flowing around the boy. He began to mold his family's power into a very large and menacing serpent around himself.

The man felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt a very cold aura. He rotated his head and widened his eyes in fear as the large serpent was glaring down at him. His grip on girl loosened as her throat was finally free. She coughed violently breathing for air as she herself found the serpent in front of her.

"W-w-w-w-what the fuck is that?!" The man screamed in fear. He was about to use another explosion spell but his hands were shaking in fear. What really got him spooked was the look Rayeth was giving him. His eyes were cold and menacing and they were staring down into the mans soul.

"G-get away from me!" He yelled as he quickly ran as fast as he could.

Rayeth wasn't going to let him get away for chocking the life out of the girl. He shot out his hand and the serpent lunged itself at the running man.

The man was frantically running for his life as the serpent was chasing after him. Once the black glowing serpent was enough, it opened its mouth wide as it came down and devoured the man whole.

 _*Boom!*_

Once the serpent completely devoured the last magician, it created a huge explosion that formed a huge crater.

As the dust finally settled, the blonde girl was in complete shock of she just witnessed. She then noticed that Rayeth became wobbly and fell right onto his knees. She quickly ran to him in concern and stood right beside him.

"H-hey! Are you okay?!" She asked in worry which he responded with a nod.

"Yeah. I am, thank you." He said smiling which prompted girl to blush.

"N-no! I should be thanking you! You saved me from those men..." She said with a red face. Rayeth could feel her shyness and only gave a small laugh.

"Well, I'm glad your safe, um...?"

"Jeanne. My name is Jeanne."

"Jeanne, huh? Well Jeanne, My name is Rayeth." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Rayeth-san. And thank you again for saving me."

"You don't have to had the 'san' to my name. Just call me Rayeth if you like." He said.

"O-okay. R-rayeth." She stuttered with a blush. Rayeth and Jeanne slowly began to pick themselves off the ground, Rayeth couldn't help but ask...

"Jeanne, can I ask something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Why is a human like you doing here in the Underworld? And why were those magicians after you?" He asked. He saw the pained look and emotions from Jeanne as she responded.

"Well, it all started when..." As Jeanne began her story, Rayeth couldn't help but be shocked.

Basically both she and her mother were once part of the church and Jeanne housed the Spirit of Joan of Arc. Jeanne and her mother once had a happy life with the church that is until the same four magicians kidnapped her and killed everyone in the church, including her mother. She was brought back to Underworld to meet their boss, but awakened her [Sacred Gear], [Blade Blacksmith], escaped and was chased after.

"...And that's when I ran into you and saved me." She finished as she became teary eyed.

"M-my m-mother and m-my f-friends died because of m-me. They're d-dead because of me. I-i don't have a-anywhere else to go. I-i'm all alone..." She sobbed. Tears falling down her cheeks in complete sadness for the loss of her loved ones. She continued crying until she was pulled into a hug. Jeanne looked shocked and faced Rayeth who was giving her a warm and caring smile. His next words shocked.

"If you don't have anywhere else to go, then how about coming with me?" He said.

"Eh?"

"Jeanne, what happened to your mother and friends was not your fault. It was those four and they paid for it. Jeanne, I promise I _will_ take care of you from now on and I _will_ make sure you are safe. If you need someone to relieve you pain, come to me and I will take it away. I may look young, but trust me when I say I will help you." He said as he was rubbing her back.

"A-are you sure. You're a devil and I was once part of the church. Are you sure they will allow it?" She asked in worry.

"They will once I make you part of my peerage. That is, if you want to be turned into a devil." Rayeth asked as she shook her head.

"No, if it means that I could have a home again, I'm fine being turned into a devil." She answered.

"I see. Then, I'm happy that you accepted to be part my family, Jeanne." He said in a warm tone.

"I'm happy that you let me be part of it, Ray-chan." She said as she snuggled her head on his chest. Rayeth couldn't help but hold back a blush appearing on his face for the new nickname and her head snuggled on his chest. But at least she was happy. Though there was one thing that processed in his mind...

'Sensei was right when he said those pieces were special. That kind of power enhancement really saved both Jeanne and myself. But, why would he give me those kinds of pieces for me to use? I know he doesn't like picking favourites, then why?' He wondered.

While Rayeth was processing his mind on why his teacher gave him those pieces. He was completely unaware what kind of reaction Rias would have if she knew that he took his [King] piece.

And Maou knows that she will NOT be happy when she hears about it.

* * *

 **And it ends here.**

 **I would like to apologize again for the very long delay. I promise to at least try to work on my stories more often.**

 **And for those who already guessed it while reading, yes there is a young Grayfia in this story. Try thinking of Izayoi Sakuya.**

 **The next few chapters will be focusing on the other OC characters of Rayeth's peerage on their lives and how they met Rayeth.**

* * *

 **Harem:** Rias, Sienna, Mikaela, Grayfia, Sona, Ravel, Jeanne, Inori(OC), Rin(OC), Isane(FemIse), Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi, Gasper(Fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Kunou, Tsubaki, Kuroka, Vali(fem), Ophis, Gabriel, Seekvaira, Le fay, Serafall.

 **Suggestions?**

* * *

 **Peerage Members:**

 **King:** Rayeth Gremory

 **Queen:** Inori Amamiya

 **Rook:** Haru Aoyama, (Open)

 **Bishop:** Rin Kurosaki, Ravel Phenex

 **Knight:** Toma Nanase, Jeanne

 **Pawn:** Setou Kurosaki [4 piece], (Open)

 **Suggestions or OC's (No Vali, Kuroka, Katase or Murayama)**

* * *

 **Please leave a fav/follow/review**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Announcement: Message

**Not a Story:**

 **Message:** Okay I got a review from a certain "guest" about my story and ya know something? Yes, in reality having a relationship with your brother/sister is disturbing and I agree. But this story is based on an anime. And MANY anime/manga have these kinds of things ALL the time. It's what appeal the interest to the watchers/readers.

And I am not the ONLY one who writes this stuff about a brother and sister having a relationship. It's the authors decision of what THEY write. Yes some actually like that kind of stuff ONLY in animes but in reality, they understand.

The reason why I deleted your first earlier message from before is not because you told me the truth, it's because I couldn't tolerate your crap about my story. And I wouldn't be surprised if others did as well.

I do this because I love watching/reading anime/manga, and I write my stories just get readers to enjoy and like it. They understand siblings having a relationship is wrong. But with anime/manga AND Fanfiction's it's DIFFERENT.

And you said earlier in your first message you weren't going to read my story. So why come back and write me another review?

Bottom line, I don't care that you hate my story just because of how I wrote the characters. And I definitely DO NOT care if your telling me the truth or say that I need "help", because I already know it's wrong and I already know my own boundaries. And to other viewers out there, know that the same applies to you.

And if you're reading this "Fallen Angel Ra", instead of giving me your crap, how about not reading the story at all. Simple as that.

That is all.


End file.
